uranimated18fandomcom-20200216-history
Cartoon Character Story 3
Uranimated18's movie-spoof of "Toy Story 3" Cast *Woody - Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) *Buzz Lightyear - Dudley Puppy (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Jessie - Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Bullseye - Buck (Home on the Range) *Hamm - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Mr. Potato Head - Iago (Aladdin) *Mrs. Potato Head - Thundar (Aladdin (TV Series)) *Rex - Wally Gator *Slinky Dog - Squirt (Pound Puppies 2010) *Sarge - Master Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) *Sarge's Soliders - Po and the Furious Five (Kung Fu Panda) *Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear (aka Lotso) - Cat R. Waul (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Big Baby - Thornsly (Wild Kratts) *Barbie - Elsa (Frozen) *Ken - Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) *Andy Davis - Trent (Total Drama) *Andy's Mom - Jane Porter (Tarzan) *Molly Davis - Isabella (Phineas and Ferb) *Bonnie Anderson - Lilo Pelekai (Lilo and Stitch) *Mrs. Anderson - Esmeralda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Daisy - Anna Marie (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Buster - Toby (The Great Mouse Detective) *Squeeze Toy Alien Trio - Fievel Mousekewitz, Jay and Gus (An American Tail), (Cinderella) *Mr. Pricklepants - Cogsworth (Beauty and the Beast) *Buttercup - Lumiere (Beauty and the Beast) *Trixie - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony) *Dolly - Fox (Skunk Fu!) *Peas in a Pod - Gumball, Darwin and Anias Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Chuckles - Patou (Rock-A-Doodle) *Totoro - Winnie the Pooh *Stretch - Fenghuang (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) *Twitch - Discord (My Little Pony) *Chunk - Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Sparks - Makuu (The Lion Guard) *Chatter Telephone - Owl (Winnie The Pooh) *Symbol Banging Monkey - Darwin Thornberry (The Wild Thornberrys) *Bookworm - Francis (A Bug’s Life) *Jack-In-A-Box - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Rabbit Doll - Br'er Rabbit (Song of the South) *Rainbow Bird Toy - Mumble (Happy Feet) *Round Boy Doll, Red Little Dinosaur & Little Robot Toy - Genets (The Lion Guard) *Ride to Sunnyside - Train (The Brave Engineer) Scenes *Cartoon Character Story 3 - Part 1 Western Adventure/Opening Credits *Cartoon Character Story 3 - Part 2 Steven Grows Up (aka Trent) *Cartoon Character Story 3 - Part 3 Collage Packing/Thrown Away *Cartoon Character Story 3 - Part 4 Going to Sunnyside *Cartoon Character Story 3 - Part 5 Sunnyside Welcome *Cartoon Character Story 3 - Part 6 Sonic Leaves/Rough Play *Cartoon Character Story 3 - Part 7 Playtime With Bonnie (Lilo Pelekai) *Cartoon Character Story 3 - Part 8 Trying To Escape/The Gambling Den *Cartoon Character Story 3 - Part 9 Cat R. Waul's Offer *Cartoon Character Story 3 - Part 10 I See Andy (Trent)/Locked Up *Cartoon Character Story 3 - Part 11 Patou's Story Of Cat R. Waul *Cartoon Character Story 3 - Part 12 Tell Me Lies/Daybreak *Cartoon Character Story 3 - Part 13 Sonic's Advice From A Talking Mandrake *Cartoon Character Story 3 - Part 14 Reunited/Prison Break *Cartoon Character Story 3 - Part 15 Jack Frost's Closet/Prison Riot *Cartoon Character Story 3 - Part 16 Spanish Dudley Puppy *Cartoon Character Story 3 - Part 17 Caught/The Garbage Truck *Cartoon Character Story 3 - Part 18 The Dump/End Of The Line *Cartoon Character Story 3 - Part 19 Safe And Sound/Back Home *Cartoon Character Story 3 - Part 20 Goodbye Andy (Trent) *Cartoon Character Story 3 - Part 21 We Belonged Together"/"Hay Un Amigo En Mi"/ End Credits (Part 1) *Cartoon Character Story 3 - Part 22 End Credits Movie used *Toy Story 3 Clip used *Sonic X *T.U.F.F. Puppy *Home on the Range *The Lion King *The Lion King 2: Simba’s Pride *The Lion King 1 1/2 *Aladdin *The Return of Jafar *Aladdin and the King of Thieves *Aladdin (TV Series) *Wally Gator *Pound Puppies *An American Tail *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West *An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island *An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster *Fievel's American Tails *Cinderella *Cinderella II: Dreams Come True *Cinderella III: A Twist in Time *Wild Kratts *Frozen *Rise of the Guardians *Kung Fu Panda *Kung Fu Panda 2 *Kung Fu Panda 3 *Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness *Total Drama Island *Total Drama Action *Total Drama World Tour *Tarzan *The Legend of Tarzan *Tarzan & Jane *All Dogs Go to Heaven *Lilo and Stitch *Lilo and Stitch 2 *Leory and Stitch *Stitch The Movie *Phineas and Ferb *The Hunchback of Notre Dame *The Hunchback of Notre Dame II *Beauty and the Beast *Beauty and the Beast: The Enchated Christmas *Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World *My Little Pony Friendship is Magic *Skunk Fu! *The Amazing World of Gumball *Rock-A-Doodle *SpongeBob SqaurePants *The SpongeBob SqaurePants Movie *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water *The Wild Thornberrys *The Wild Thornberrys Movie *A Bug's Life *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Song of the South *Happy Feet *The Brave Engineer Gallery Sonic in Sonic X.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog as Woody Dudley Puppy.jpg|Dudley Puppy as Buzz Lightyear Kitty Katswell.jpg|Kitty Katswell as Jessie Buck strong.png|Buck as Bullseye Pumbaa_in_Timon_and_Pumbaa.jpg|Pumbaa as Hamm Iago the Parrot.jpg|Iago as Mr. Potato Head Thundra22.jpg|Thundra as Mrs. Potato Head Wally Gator.png|Wally Gator as Rex Squirt_the_Chihuahua.png|Squirt as Slinky Dog Shifu.jpg|Master Shifu as Sarge ccb5443e5520ba615b8061721bada488.jpg|Po and the Furious Five as Sarge's Soldiers Cat R Waul.png|Cat R. Waul as Lots-O-Huggin Bear Screen_Shot_2017-01-24_at_8.51.21_PM.png|Thornsly as Big Baby NEWERElsaPose.png|Elsa as Barbie Rise-of-the-GUARDIANS-FROST.jpg|Jack Frost as Ken Trent.png|Trent as Andy Davis Jane Porter in Tarzan.jpg|Jane Porter as Andy's Mom Isabella Gamescom2018.jpg|Isabella as Molly Davis Twilight Sparkle.png|Twilight Sparkle as Trixie Cogsworth.jpg|Cogsworth as Mr. Pricklepants Lumiere.jpg|Lumiere as Buttercup Fox-Is-Foxy-skunk-fu-6368537-764-431.jpg|Fox as Dolly Gumball Watterson.png|Gumball, Darwin.png|Darwin Anais-3.png|and Anais as Peas in a Pod ROCK_A_DOODLE-282.jpg|Patou as Chuckles Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-1393.jpg|Winnie the Pooh as Totoro FengHuang-kung-fu-panda-legends-of-awesomeness-27241206-626-720.jpg|Fenghuang as Stretch Discord.png|Discord as Twitch Patrick Star.jpg|Patrick Star as Chunk Makuu-img-ss.png|Makuu as Sparks Owl.jpg|Owl as Chatter Telephone Darwin_Thornberry.jpg|Darwin Thornberry as Symbol Banging Monkey Francis-A-Bugs-Life-300x300-1497916998.jpg|Francis as Bookworm Tigger.png|Tigger as Jack-In-A-Box Br'er Rabbit in Song of the South.jpg|Br'er Rabbit as Rabbit Doll Mumble_Happy_Feet_Promotional_Poster.jpg|Mumble as Rainbow Bird Toy Beware-the-zimwi-hd_(227).png|Genets as Round Boy Doll, Red Little Dinosaur & Little Robot Toy brave004.jpg|Train as Ride to Sunnyside Category:Uranimated18 Category:Toy Story 3 Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs